Salazar's Dream
by Gladys Turner
Summary: Armanda Salazar join the Spanish Navy because she admires her father. but when he "dies" she becomes Hell Bent on killing Jack Sparrow.


_**I remember what my life was like, Before the curse, heck even before I was part of the Navy. I was an average girl, not overly interested in my father's work, until of course the day my mother died. Everything changed then.**_

"Madre," I called running into the room, I being Seven didn't understand much about my father and his work.

I turned and inspected the room, my mother was in here and so was... "Padre!" I called running over to him.

"Manda," my father told me after I'd calmed down "look what your Madre made you."

I looked at my mother and saw she had an uniform similar to father's naval uniform. "Madre, you made me my own Capitán uniform." I ran over to her and hugged her.

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _ **Ten years Later**_

"Armanda Lucia Salazar pay attention to the book," Lucifer, my tutor told me as I imagined myself as a Capitán in the Spanish Navy.

"Sorry Lucifer, I was just busy imagining myself as Capitán Salazar or El Carnicero Del Mar."I replied to Lucifer. I turned to look at the book and continued to read.

"Capitán Salazar? El Carnicero Del Mar? I'm guessing you want to follow in your father's footsteps."Lucifer told me as I was reading about the Infamous Pirate, Jack Sparrow.

"Aye, today is the day he comes home," I told Lucifer packing up my books and Quill set. "and I plan on being at the docks waiting for him."

As soon as Lucifer allowed me to leave I ran out the door and hurried to get home so I could change into the uniform my mother had made for me ten years ago.

I ran out the house. I'd changed and thrown my books down. I couldn't care less about them. I nearly ended up falling over but caught myself. I saw the masts of a ship pulling into the harbour and ran faster. I wanted to be there when he arrives on his ship.

I was stood at the docks watching as each ship came into the harbour. I looked as the grand Warship, the Silent Mary or La María Silenciosa sailed in. I recognized that ship it was my father's ship. I loved to stand on it when I was younger.

"Padre," I called spotting him on his ship. My father looked down at me and smiled seeing me in the naval outfit my mother made me. As soon as he got off the ship and was far enough from the water I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"¿Qué es todo lo que abrazos y dónde está tu madre Manda?" my father asked me.

"Te extrañé y Madre está muerta." I told him "ella murió de fiebre escarlata después de que te fuiste."

"Bueno, entonces quién te cuidó mientras yo estaba fuera Manda."my father asked me.

"Lucifer, mi tutor me cuidó."I replied as I turned to walk home." Padre, ¿cuándo puedo ser un Capitán como tú?."

"Cuando tengas dieciocho años."my father replied. "aunque tendrás que ascender entre los rangos como lo hice yo y ... las mujeres no están permitidas en la Marina, así que tendrás que pretender ser un hombre." We both walked home talking about pirates and the best way to rid the world of pirates.

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ _ **One Year Later**_

I'd changed a lot in a year. I now had a strong and clear Spanish accent and could speak both Spanish and English fluently. I needed to remember that I wasn't going to be Armanda but another person.

"Padre," I asked practicing my male voice "Will I get away with this voice." My father who was busy polishing our swords put them down and corrected my posture. "So my voice is fine?" I asked him as I picked up my newly polished sword.

"Almost. Your voice is an octave too high." my father told me as I placed my sword into the sheath on my belt. "Pero no hay forma de que puedas cambiarlo a la perfección." I knew what he was doing. Swapping from English to Spanish. He wanted me to remember to speak both languages.

"So what will my name be Padre," I asked him. "Armanda no es un nombre para un hombre." I followed what he was doing and I swapped from English to Spanish and vice versa. It was the only way I'd remember how to speak both Languages.

"You'll think of something Manda," I had low hopes for choosing a name until I realized that Amando was a name and I could easily change Armanda to Amando. It was close enough to Armanda so my father would recognize that it was me. And it would be stupid to call myself Armando like my father.

"What if I changed my name to Amando, changing the a to an o." I told him. checking myself out in the mirror. "y quitando la r de Armanda. No me pueden llamar Armando como tú ... se darán cuenta de que no soy un hombre."

"Here, I'll put your hair up in a bun." my father told me walking behind me. I felt his hands gather up my hair and place it into a tight bun.

 _ **Later**_

"Nombre." The bored looking man asked me as I walked up to the desk. "No tengo todo el día. Tengo otras cosas que hacer."

"Amando Salazar, hijo de Armando Salazar."I told the guy. I knew he wouldn't believe that. But not many knew I existed so it wouldn't be overly strange if Armando suddenly had a son. He was known to be secretive. Especially after the Salazar name was disgraced by my grandfather.

"Como yo creo que." he replied. I felt myself grow even more annoyed than before and just glared. "Puedes preguntarle a Armando Salazar." I was almost as bored as the man. I saw him look directly at my father. He signalled my father over and then spoke"Capitán Salazar, hay un tipo aquí que dice que es tu Hijo."

"Sí, él es mi hijo." my father told the man. I almost jumped in the air out of joy. The man had a shocked expression on his face. I kept myself calm. I didn't want to reveal that I wasn't a man this quickly.


End file.
